FUNNY AND STUPID STUFF!
by Shippo-cool
Summary: Just some stupid stuff me and my friends made up! rated PG13 for certain language and sexual harrasment. (evil miroku...but fun to hit on head)
1. PUPPY INU!

HI PEOPLE!!!!! I just wanted to tell ppl some strange ideas about Inuyasha. I'm gonna be in it too so when the person "Saki" talks, it's me! Saki is my nick-name so leave me alone about it! Another one of my nick- names is Squeak but that isn't important right now. ^-^ Now on to the strange ideas! (One idea per chapter though) (I'm a fox demon) ************************************  
  
Inuyasha: Yes! We finally have the whole Shikon Jewel!  
  
Kagome: Did you think of what you want to do with it yet?  
  
Inuyasha: No! Damn that's a hard decision. *ponders*  
  
Saki: It's a nice day today...I'm bored...*goes off to play with Shippo and Kirara*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: o.O .........ok then.  
  
Mysterious voice: I know what I want to do! Heh heh heh... *purple smoke comes out of nowhere*  
  
Inuyasha: No! It can't be!  
  
Mysterious voice: But it is! Me Naraku! *steals Shikon Jewel*  
  
Inuyasha: Give that back!  
  
Naraku: Uses Jewel's mystical powers to change Inuyasha's body into-*  
  
Saki: *comes running up with others* CHIHUAHUA!!!! (chiwawa, but it's spelt funny) It has Inuyasha's head...KAWAII!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Put me down Saki! Bark! *gasps*  
  
Saki, Kagome, & Sango: AAAAWWWWW!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: GET THE SHIKON JEWEL AND CHANGE ME BACK DANGIT!!!!  
  
Saki: Okay, but you're cute that way...*walks up to Naraku* Can I have the Shikon Jewel please? *eyes turn swirley and hypnotizes Naraku*  
  
Naraku: *hands it over*  
  
Saki: You can go now...  
  
Naraku: *leaves*  
  
Saki: *changes Inuyasha back* I still think you were cuter as a Chihuahua...  
  
*******************************************  
  
Well, review please...don't flame...flamers' flames will be put in my flamethrower and flamers can burn in HELL!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! But so far I haven't gotten a flame yet on my other story (New Kid and New Love). 


	2. Dead friend Inu!

Hi! I got this chapter from a very strange and cruel song. Miroku is going to sing it! Cuz itz all his fault. Anywayz...BACK TO THE IDEAS!!!  
  
********************  
  
Kagome went to study for a huge exam (insert hissing here), while Saki and Sango took Shippou and Kirara to go swim. Inuyasha is sitting by the Goshinboku tree with Miroku. This is one of those times when Inuyasha is glad that Miroku is a perv and not gay.  
  
Miroku: *got up and walked a short distance away*  
  
Inuyasha: And where you going Miroku?  
  
Miroku: I'm just going to be right here practicing for battling demons  
  
Miroku: *pulled out one of his scrolls and started chanting. He didn't know it but he was levitating! Also spinning, into a mini-tornado*  
  
Inuyasha: *got up and started walking about. When all of a sudden, a laser- beam came from the tornado and shot him*  
  
Miroku: *realized what he had done, stopped chanting. He found a giant crater where Inuyasha stood. Miroku started singing: *  
  
"I'm looking over,  
My dead friend Inu,  
Who I hit with a power attack!  
  
My friend's not eating,  
He no longer talks.  
I hit him with full blast,  
Now he no longer walks.  
  
No need explaining,  
There's no friend remaining,  
I killed him in one large blow!  
  
I'm looking over,  
My dead friend Inu,  
Who I sent to that wench Kikyo!"  
  
Kikyo: *is hiding behind a tree* Yes! Hey, wait a minute! Grrrrr.... *Kikyo leaves to hell to see Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *pops out of the ground of the crater* WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU DO THAT?  
  
Miroku: You were supposed to stay down until I finished my song...  
  
Inuyasha: *sweatdrop*  
  
Everyone: *comes back*  
  
Everyone but Saki: How did that crater get there?  
  
Inu and Miroku: *explain*  
  
Saki: OH MY GOSH! How did this crater get here?  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop* Man are you slow!  
  
Saki: Exactly! ^-^  
  
*****************************  
  
This is so cool! I'm not being lazy for once and updating quicker! I already have a new chapter started so now I must go work on that. But this song, as I said before, was originally by Dr. Demento! ONE OF THE FUNNIEST SINGERS ON EARTH!!!!....Maybe I should do another songfic...U HAVE TO TELL ME IN ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!! 


End file.
